


Good morning

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: *2hyun*一個不錯的早上*久久一次 又是肉文
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Good morning

早餐之後，該做的事情都還沒做，黃旼炫就把剛剛才起身的金鍾炫抓住，湊在對方的肩膀嗅著，金鍾炫的嘴角還有剛剛吃吐司沾到的麵包屑，黃旼炫湊過去舔了一下，金鍾炫咯咯笑了。

「好香」  
「我嗎？」  
「嗯」

黃旼炫把人抱起放在桌上，金鍾炫伸手攬著戀人的肩膀索吻著，黃旼炫探入對方的背心裡，摸著對方有彈性的肌膚，一點一點捲起衣服下擺，直到卡在鎖骨下方，胸膛隨著呼吸起伏著，金鍾炫知道黃旼炫在看哪裡。

金鍾炫現在雙手撐在桌板上，胸的形狀變的更明顯了，他確實非常喜歡對方漂亮的形狀，現在日常的運動就足以維持；粉嫩的果實綴在上面，他歪著頭用口腔包覆著左邊，輕輕用舌尖頂弄著乳首，完全隆起後用力吸了一口，然後抬起頭看著對方的雙眼，金鍾炫害羞地低下頭，他滿意的含住另一邊，用同樣的方式服侍著，再度抬起頭看著對方。

黃旼炫湊近對方的臉蛋，用指節撥弄著濕潤的乳首，金鍾炫忍不住挺著胸讓黃旼炫碰觸更多，對方不忘捏揉了幾下，金鍾炫抽了一口氣。

黃旼炫邊吻著金鍾炫邊摸著漂亮的裸背，小聲喚了幾次對方的小名，接著伸手拉下金鍾炫穿著的短褲居家褲，金鍾炫抬起腿讓對方更容易把褲子脫下來，連同內褲都一起被脫掉，金鍾炫用膝蓋蹭了蹭對方的檔部，接著撒嬌般摟住對方肩膀。

「一大早就這麼有精神？」  
「不知道，就是好想抱你」  
「昨天還不夠嗎？」  
「不會夠的，啾呀」

手指慢慢探入對方的體內，金鍾炫用腳圈住黃旼炫的腰，對方的手指更好深入，碰觸到敏感帶，金鍾炫忍不住用力抓了旼炫一下，但是手指更加過分的按壓著。

「嗚，我已經忍不住了」金鍾炫伸手想要扯黃旼炫的褲頭，黃旼炫按住對方頑皮的手。  
「乖，等下就進來了」

黃旼炫把金鍾炫更往懷裡抱，稍微撫慰了一下對方也挺立的慾望，就慢慢把自己的分身埋入對方體內，僅僅只是一小部分進入，就已經舒服成這樣，金鍾炫也用腳根催促著他，完全沒入時，金鍾炫就安靜了，大口大口喘著氣。

「裡面真的好舒服」不管進去過幾次，還是忍不住讚嘆著。  
「旼炫的、旼炫…也把我撐的滿滿的」  
「要動了，嗯？」  
「啊、啊」

黃旼炫忽然把戀人放倒，伸手將戀人的手腕交疊接著拉住雙手，用力挺進著，金鍾炫的胸型被勾勒地更明顯了，金鍾炫可憐地嗚嗚哼著，沒有欺負太久，黃旼炫就把人抱下桌，把人轉過身讓金鍾炫手扶著桌緣，微微翹著臀，自己再次進入，接著再次撫上對方圓滾的乳，金鍾炫墊著腳尖自己調整著舒服的姿勢，努力讓自己舒服的樣子很可愛，黃旼炫更邁力的嵌入對方體內。

「啊啊、太深了、旼炫哪…啊…」  
「想要去了嗎？」  
「嗯、我想要、我想要…！」

黃旼炫伸手包覆著金鍾炫沁出液體的慾望，猛烈挺進讓兩個一起高潮，金鍾炫還沒喘夠，黃旼炫就扶著金鍾炫一起坐在椅子上，慾望偷偷埋地更深，就算不是完全挺立的狀態。

「嗚、你真的很壞」金鍾炫任著黃旼炫摸著他的大腿內側跟胸口。  
「你也喜歡的」他舔著戀人漂亮的背肌。  
「你明明就只是想揉我的奶」金鍾炫低頭看著在自己胸口上不安分的手，而對方甚至是故意用手指夾住挺立的果實往外拉給他看。  
「但你也喜歡吧？」

金鍾炫不說話，自己扶著桌緣動起腰來，黃旼炫一開始還可以親吻著對方的背跟肩膀還有摸著對方大腿，但是到了後面只能舒服的任金鍾炫在自己腿上猛搖，漂亮的臀部猛烈的在自己眼前晃動著。

黃旼炫橫抱著有點累的金鍾炫到沙發上，邊走邊親著對方。

「我等下還要洗衣服、打掃家裡…先暫停一下？」  
「不可以、不可以這麼不負責任」

雙腿被架在對方肩膀上，自己怎麼被對方進入的樣子都看的很清楚，金鍾炫又哼哼叫著。

「剛剛是誰問我還不夠的？」

Fin.


End file.
